poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Harumi
Princess Harumi (also known as Rumi or the Jade Princess), is the hidden main antagonist in the eighth season of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (where she is later revealed to be The Quiet One). She is known to be the princess of Ninjago because she was adopted by the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago. History Pre-Season 8 Harumi is born to unknown parents, and eventually becomes an orphan after their supposed deaths. She is adopted by the Royal Family. At some point in time, she founded the Sons of Garmadon and took on the alias of The Quiet One as their leader. She then learned of the Ninja Team and feigned being a supporter of their cause. The Mask of Deception Harumi is present with her parents, the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, as they greet Ninjago before the presumed attack goes off and she is saved by Lloyd. It turns out it was simply nothing; just some fire crackers going off. However, the family is grateful for the rescue and invite the Ninja to stay in the Palace. That night, she formally meets the Ninja and details her thoughts of them with them accepting her praise, and Harumi even delights a former cynical Nya when she voices that she wanted to be like her after she became a great master. Her parents soon speak to them, and it is revealed that Harumi was adopted and taken in by them, though they insist they are family. The Jade Princess Later on, Harumi sneaks out of her room but she is spotted by Lloyd, who mistakes her as a kidnapper due to her hoodie and bag. However, after capturing her, he learns the truth and is told by an amused Harumi that she goes off to give food to those less fortunate. She offers him the chance to join her and he accepts, with Harumi disguising him to avoid suspicion. The two go into the night and talk, with Harumi telling him to call her "Rumi." Lloyd and Harumi were then discovered by Hutchins who then brings her back to the palace. The next morning, Harumi is then told off by her parents for sneaking out. She apologizes and runs away, crying. During the attack on the Palace, she is trapped under burning rumble in her bedroom, but she is saved by Zane. Harumi escapes the burning Palace with Lloyd and the Mask of Deception moments before it explodes. She and Lloyd are then chased by Ultra Violet and her thugs, and while Ultra Violet manages to get the Mask of Deception, she and Lloyd escape on the Destiny’s Bounty. When Harumi is told by Nya that her parents and Hutchins were killed in the Palace fire, she is devastated, saying, "Once again, I am . . . alone." Lloyd invites Harumi to stay with him and the Ninja, and he promises her that they will find out who was responsible for the deaths of her parents and Hutchins. Kai and Lloyd reassure her that they will find who is behind all this. The Oni and the Dragon Harumi adjusts to life on the Destiny's Bounty. While on the Bounty, she takes out a photograph of her as a child with her deceased biological parents, as well as one with the Royal family. Later, the Ninja go out to chase Mr. E. She tries to go with them but is told by Lloyd and Nya to stay on the Bounty with P.I.X.A.L. to keep her from getting captured by the Sons of Garmadon. Snake Jaguar Harumi is helping Nya build a bike for Zane until she hands Nya the wrong tool; then she goes to make herself useful. She can be seen upstairs on the Bounty next to Nya when she is talking to Zane. She then informs Ultra Violet that Zane is going undercover as Snake Jaguar. Dead Man's Squall Harumi is seen standing over Zane with the rest of the Ninja while he is being repaired. Later on she is seen singing a lullaby to the baby, which helps him fall asleep. Shortly after she almost kisses Lloyd but he gets nervous and backs away before running off. Later on, she is seen defending the ship with the Ninja from the Quiet One, who corrupted Samurai X, a.k.a. P.I.X.A.L., until she gets captured by the Quiet One. Lloyd goes to save her, but both end up falling out of the sky; they both survive the fall and land on an island. She is later seen using the map to the Mask of Hatred as a sling for Lloyd’s arm, as he had been injured in the fall. She and Lloyd, having been separated from the rest of the Ninja, then start off to find their friends and the hiding place of the Mask of Hatred. The Quiet One Harumi is seen to be running away from the green monster and hides with Lloyd. Then, they came out of their hiding spot and they headed to Strangler's Path. Later on, she chased a Strangle Weed that pulled Lloyd towards a tree and she threw a sword at it. She ran towards Lloyd and she got asked by him about how did she threw a sword like that. She answered, "I got lucky, I guess." She immediately kisses Lloyd to make him stop asking her serious questions. Lloyd gives Harumi back his sword and she gives him the map to the Oni Mask of Hatred. Harumi asks Lloyd about his arm and they continued to walk. She continues to cut some vines that get in their way until she discovered a Sons of Garmadon insignia on an abandoned boat. Harumi and Lloyd enter the boat and find another map. Harumi starts the boat's engine and she was in charge of steering. After a while, Lloyd and Harumi realized that there's something in the shallow water. She starts the engine again at full speed and she steers the boat, in order to get away from the creature. The creature got away and the boat got pulled by the river current. Lloyd ordered Harumi to steer back but she couldn't. Then both of them fell in the water. However, they managed to swim to land, where Lloyd finds the Oni Temple holding the Mask of Hatred. Harumi evilly smiled to herself as Lloyd prepared to go inside the temple. Description Harumi has long white hair fashioned in a high ponytail (when she wears her princess outfit) or in a bun with chopsticks (when she wears her civilian outfit). Her lips are full and in deep red color. In the Palace, she wears a green dress, a white cape with red flowers and a collar, gold head accessory and a lot of make-up. As a civilian, she wears green overalls with a hood, and underneath a shirt in the style of a similar pattern as her cape. Trivia *Harumi will become the enemy of Winnie the Pooh, Ronald McDonald, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends in the eighth season of Winnie the Pooh and Ronald McDonald Go to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV series), where she will join The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad. *Harumi will become the enemy of Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, and their friends in the eighth season of Tino Tonitini Goes to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV Series). *Like Prince Hans from Frozen (who was first shown to be a love interest of Princess Anna), Harumi was shown to be a love interest of Lloyd Garmadon. Gallery Harumi-mini.jpg|Princess Harumi Harumi_(Civilian).png|Harumi as a civilian LloyRumi_7.jpg|Harumi's true colors 2019-03-14.png|Harumi's death Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:LEGO Characters Category:Ninjago characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad Category:Love Interests Category:Orphans Category:Former orphans Category:Former heroes Category:Arrested characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Deceased heroes Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Bond Destroyers